Magic
Magic comes in all shapes and sizes, with only one thing in common: the source of all magic is from the Ley Lines. Saltwater is generally able to stop or dispel active magic. Earth Magic Earth magic is the creation of charms and artifacts that channel magic energy to accomplish a task. The ley line energy is naturally filtered and accumulated by plants and animals which are used as ingredients. With the proper formula, ingredients, and time, any effect desired can be created with charms or potions. Each charm or potion has to be kindled by the blood of a witch to make it active. Earth magic can be stored in redwood or potions. Ley Line Magic Only castable by humans, elves, witches, and demons, this magic draws directly upon the Ley Line as the caster's source of power. Typically, one has a familiar through which the line energy is forcefully filtered, which also takes any magical smut that might be accumulated through use of the line. The familiar also has the benefit of allowing the caster to draw power from distant lines through the familiar and store energy within the familiar. While it is possible to act as one's own familiar, this knowledge is restricted to a very select few. Unlike earth magic, not every effect can be created by ley line magic, only allowing energy, illusion and transformation. Despite this drawback, it has the advantage of being significantly cheaper to practice because only a familiar is required. Ley-line spells can be stored in charms, when not used directly off an energy source; otherwise they can be invoked through gestures and thought. Black Magic Any unnatural use of magic generates magical smut, which taints the caster's aura. In the case of ley line magic and Demon curses, the smut is absorbed by the familiar's aura, darkening it. Earth magic is said to be the easiest to differentiate between white and black magic, since the ingredients usually differ by using animal parts instead of plants. Ley line magic is less easily distinguishable between white and black, which often leads to the corruption of its users. Demon curses are always black magic. Demon Curses The combination of earth and ley line magic produces a demon curse. Like white magic, any effect is possible, and usually the component cost is much lower and the flexibility much higher at the cost of always producing magical smut for its unnatural nature. Demon curses can typically be stored indefinitely and activated as easily as a thought trigger-word. Demon curses, like ley-line magic, can be stored in potions or gestures and thought, and in some cases require candles and magnetic chalk or inscribed metal. Demonic charms and potions must be invoked by demon blood. Wild Magic Wild magic is a kind of raw energy that can be channeled into doing what the caster wills. It is typically used by elves, channeled through song. Wild magic can be used directly off a line or stored in charms, and generally acts for a shorter duration, albeit perhaps more effectively, than witch magic. It also combines religion with magic, making it the meeting of two powerful forces and, thus, extremely delicate, often working more on intention than the format of the spell. Category:Magic